bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:Lugina
Mission :Unlocked after clearing Cobalt Spirit's Waking (Mission 3) and Virtual Garden (Mission 7) Nebulous |bosselement = Earth |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Bosses:' Fake Lugina, Fake Karl *'Teams Required:' 3 *'Cost Allowed:' 3x your normal cost *'Guests:' Lugina and Karl *Boss Notes: *'Fake Lugina' **''Instant Conviction'' - 5 combo Earth attack on single enemy that deals 90% of HP as damage **''Ground Rock'' - 10 combo Powerful Earth attack on all enemies **''Genocide Ruin'' - 10 combo Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies **Flee at 15% HP **Can be injured *'Nebulous' **''Element Steal'' - 7 combo Powerful Earth attack on single enemy, sets element to target hit and reduces all damage received from that element by 50% **''Grand Hades'' - 10 combo Earth attack on all enemies **''Seal of Momentary Conviction'' - Fixed 9999 damage attack on single enemy **''Catastrophic Ruin'' - 12 combo Massive Earth, Light and Dark attack on all enemies **''Boosting Gale'' - Boosts Atk by 20% for 2 turns **''Spiral Crack'' - 12 combo Powerful Earth attack on all enemies, 40% chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis & 70% chance to inflict Poison and Weak **At < 10% HP ***''Nightmare Grudge'' - 18 combo massive (999% modifier) attack on all enemies *'Nebulous Awakened' *'Note: You are prompted to use three teams for this fight, but the order will be Lugina's, then your own, then Karls. Lugina can be KO'ed and the mission will still go on. From here on to the next battles, Lugina will transform into Quake God Lugina, though with only a BB of Lvl 1.' **''Element Steal'' - 7 combo Powerful Earth attack on single enemy, sets element to target hit and reduces all damage received from that element by 80% **''Grand Hades Close'' - 6 combo Earth attack on all enemies **''Soul Penetrator'' - 7 combo Powerful Earth attack on single enemy **''Mourning Strike'' - Fixed 4444 damage attack on single enemy, removes all buffs & reduces BB gauge by 100% **''Spiritual Extinction's Odor'' - 3 combo Earth attack on all enemies, 40% chance to inflict Curse and Paralysis & 70% chance to inflict Poison and Weak & reduces Def and Rec by 100% for 2 turns **''Momentary Purge'' - 9 combo Earth attack on single enemy that deals 120% of HP as damage **At 50% and 15% HP ***''Nightmare Grudge'' - 18 combo Massive (999% modifier) attack on all enemies & adds Def Ignoring effect to attack for 1 turn ** At 10% Hp, will transform into Fake Lugina and Fake Karl *'Fake Karl and Fake Lugina' **''Blue Execution'' - 16 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies **''Cobalt God's Blessing'' - Gradually recovers 30,000 - 35,000 HP for all allies for 3 turns **''Morta Sky Garden'' - 16 combo Powerful Earth attack on all enemies & removes all buffs **''Blade of the Wild'' - 21 combo Massive Earth attack on single enemy & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns **''Mighty Parry'' - Reduces damage taken from Fire, Water, Earth and Thunder enemies by 100% for 1 turn *'Blizzard God Karl' **'NOTE': Lugina's squad will only be available during this battle. If Lugina's squad fell during the Nebulous/Fake Lugina & Karl fight, they will be revived. **''Blue Demon Flash'' - 16 combo Powerful Water attack on all enemies **''Cobalt Demon Execution'' - 24 combo Massive Water attack on all enemies & boosts own Atk, Def and Rec by 100% for 3 turns **''Flood Offensive'' - Own Def reduced by half & boosts Atk by 50% for 3 turns **''Antidote'' - Removes all status ailments on self **''Revive'' - Revives any fallen unit back to 100% life. Used only when a unit on his own team is knocked out. Therefore, you must defeat Karl. **Turn 2 ***Summons Ice Angel Sergio **Turn 4 ***Summons Bishop Merith **Turn 6 ***Summons Felneus **Turn 8 ***Summons Tidal Dragoon Zephu **The battle ends once Karl's HP drops to 50% |drops = |capture1 = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }} Achievements *Gold - Acknowledged each other's power **'Silver 1 needs to be cleared first' **Move Karl team to Abandoned Metropolis first **Move Lugina and Summoner team to Abandoned Metropolis *Silver 1 - Beat Demon **Using Lugina's squad *Silver 2 - Beat Demon without Lugina *Bronze 1 - Hill of Beasts: Rare Treasure *Bronze 2 - Hill of Beasts: Treasure *Bronze 3 - Burning Mountains: Treasure Rewards *Gem (First Time Clear) *2 Burst Frog (30% clear) *Burst Emperor (70% clear) *Emerald (100% clear) - Lugina's evolution crystal *Almighty Imp Arton (Gold Achievement) *Sky Harbinger (Silver 1 Achievement) *3 Vigor Imp Molin (Silver 2 Achievement) Walkthrough *Minimum runs needed: 3 *Run 1 *#Squad 3 (squad with Karl): Start from Distant Plateau → Quiet Road → Old District → Ancient Wasteland → Hill of Beasts *#Squad 2 (Summoner's squad): Start from Calamity Mountains → Unbearable Desert → Burning Mountains → Abandoned Metropolis (complete) *Run 2 *#Squad 3: Start from Distant Plateau → Quiet Road → Old District → Ancient Wasteland → Hill of Beasts *#Squad 2: Start from Calamity Mountains → Unbearable Desert *#Squad 1 (squad with Lugina): Start from Calamity Mountains → Hot Wind Desert → Crimson Forest → Scenic Plateau → Abandoned Metropolis (complete) *Run 3 *#Squad 3: Start from Distant Plateau → Quiet Road → Old District → Ancient Wasteland → Abandoned Metropolis *#Squad 1: Start from Calamity Mountains → Hot Wind Desert → Crimson Forest → Scenic Plateau → Abandoned Metropolis *#Squad 2: Start from Calamity Mountains → Unbearable Desert → Burning Mountains → Abandoned Metropolis (complete)